


So give me your hand and let's jump out the window

by KingYixing



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: "He looks a little to handsome to be a college student", Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, IS AN ACTUAL LINE, Jealousy, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Minor Kim Yugyeom/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung | Jr.-centric, im so done with myself, jjp, markson, not really anything serious though, of course, oh god lets see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingYixing/pseuds/KingYixing
Summary: “You were temptingly beautiful but stung when I got too close” - Rupi Kauror"Just friends don't look at each other like that"or"The thing about Jaebum was he was the kind of person that demands to be looked at, simply by existing. Jinyoung couldn’t quite put his finger on what made him so extraordinary. He was just so tempting. So fascinating. So unattainable."





	So give me your hand and let's jump out the window

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYBODY (hi doctor nick!)
> 
> OKAY SO i genuinely thought i had ran out of brain power to write  
> like i could not for the life of me finish this  
> and then like, yesterday, i had this SURGE of "I NEED TO FINISH THIS SHIT!"  
> so yeah  
> hope u like it :)

 

 

 

 

"A friend from out of town will be at mine." Mark's text read, and Jinyoung could only assume that was who The Handsome Stranger that opened the door was.

 

In fact, Jinyoung would go as far as to refer to him as The Incredibly Handsome Stranger, with dark hair and dark clothes and a bright look in his eyes. He looked cool and casual, but he looked _alive_.

 

"I'm Jinyoung, a friend here to see Mark," He gave his most charming smile, eyes cheery as he scanned over Mark’s friend. He didn’t miss the sturdiness of the other’s broad chest, or the solid inch he had on him height wise.

 

"Im Jaebum," The man stuck his hand out, and as they shook hands he said, “I used to be called Mark’s hottest friend, but looking at you I think I definitely just got demoted to 2nd place”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help the laugh escaped him as he followed Jaebum into the flat. Was he being flirted with? Well, two could play at that game. It wasn’t like he was going to see him again.

 

“So Jaebum, aside from me, what brings you here?”      

 

Jinyoung could _totally_ take a walk on the wild side. But, he was _totally_ going to regret it

 

///

The door unlocked and Jinyoung reluctantly pulled himself away from Jaebum’s amazing lips, his breath coming in short, quick bursts. Jaebum raked his hand through his own hair but not really doing anything to fix it. Just moments before, Jinyoung’s hands were running through it, gently tugging on the strands, and he smirked up at the younger boy.

 

“So, I see you met Jaebum, my new roommate” Mark’s voice was a mixture of amusement and disbelief as he stood in the doorway. Jackson appeared behind him, loud laughter erupting from him. Jinyoung honestly didn’t want to know where they had been or what they’d been doing.

 

“Your new roommate?!” Jinyoung repeated, before shrieking, “I thought you said he was a friend from out of town!”

 

“He is”

 

“Well, why isn’t he going back out of town?!” Jinyoung squawked as he stared his friend down, his expression filled with incredulity. Jackson was already laughing again and Jinyoung was going to fight him.

 

“It’s like I’m not even here” Jaebum muttered, still looking slightly smug but considerably less so since the mood was quickly dying. Jinyoung didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed that he was losing his cool so disastrously in front of Jaebum.

 

“Okay, he’s been here less than an hour and he was already sucking my face off! Are you telling me I’m gonna have to see him on a regular basis now?”

 

Ignoring Jinyoung’s panic, Jackson pushed Mark into the room and quipped, “Seriously Jaebum, you’ve upped your game. I mean, Jinyoung?! Can you give me some pointers?”

 

“Shut up, Jackson!”

 

Jinyoung pulled himself off Jaebum, all remnants of sexual tension gone as he smoothed down his hair and buttoned his shirt. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and began to make a quick exit. He just wanted to get home, bury himself in comfort food and never set foot in Mark’s apartment again.

 

“Wait, Jinyoung! Party here tonight, bring Youngjae!” Mark yelled after him.

 

Jinyoung groaned, Jackson laughed and Jaebum rolled over to resume his nap.

 

If only Jinyoung knew what his younger roommate was going to get up to at the party, he certainly would have kept him at home. In fact, he would have kept all his friends at home.

 

///

When Jinyoung finally arrived at the same flat he had left hurriedly a few hours ago, the party was already in full swing. People he only seemed to ever meet at parties were already moving to the beat of the song, hands gripping drinks and bodies swaying freely.

 

“We’re just fashionably late” He reassured Youngjae, who was already bopping his head to the music and scanning the apartment for familiar faces.

 

“There’s Jackson and Bambam!” Youngjae grabbed his hand, tugging him along through the sweaty, tipsy, bodies.

 

They arrived at their friends in in a matter of seconds, slightly more dishevelled from the chaotic crowd, but still intact. Immediately Jinyoung noticed the absence of the party host and the youngest of their friend group. Although, Mark’s absence could be explained by the fact that he had people to greet and drinks to distribute.

 

“Where’s Yugyeom?”

 

The question was directed to Bambam, who scoffed and muttered a sassy reply about not being Yugyeom’s keeper. Jackson however, pointed across the room, and after following his gaze, what Jinyoung found at the end left him speechless.

 

There was no mistaking that the person pressed up against the wall was his long-limbed, teenage friend. And there also was no mistaking that the person pressing him up against the wall was the same person that had been under him a mere few hours ago.

 

“What’s he doing with Jaebum?!” Jinyoung finally gasped, annoyance and hurt already swelling up inside him.

 

Thinking back, he made it pretty clear earlier that he wanted nothing to do with Jaebum. So, he didn’t really understand why he was feeling so wounded about seeing Jaebum with someone else. He eventually chalked it up to protectiveness of Yugyeom possibly being used as a rebound and annoyance at how quickly Jaebum seemed to move on.

 

“It looks like they’re kissing” Youngjae said, rather innocently but still unhelpfully.

 

“I introduced them, left to get a drink and when I came back they were…” Jackson didn’t even finish his sentence, simply laughing as he waved his drink in the direction of the couple.

 

“I only turned around to chat to someone!” Bambam added, a giggle escaping his mouth as they all glanced over at Yugyeom and Jaebum once again.

 

“Man, I really need to get some pointers from him”

 

///

Yugyeom finally joined the group, stumbling into the kitchen where they had all relocated to find Mark. His eyes were bright, his lips beautifully swollen and he was drunk from Jaebum’s touch. Sadly, Jinyoung knew the feeling.

 

“Hey, guys!” Yugyeom giggled, biting down on his lip to prevent further laughter, “Did, uh, Di-did I miss much?”

 

“Halloween, Christmas, the remainder of the year…” Mark teased, grinning fondly, “You were gone quite a while, Yugyeom”

 

“Don’t tease him, Mark!” Jackson reached up to ruffle the younger’s hair, “C’mon, let’s go pick out the wedding ring”

 

Yugyeom groaned but allowed himself to be dragged off by Jackson, Bambam following along and happily chanting, “Yugyeom and Jaebum sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G”

 

As soon as they were out of earshot Mark turned to Jinyoung asking, “You don’t mind this do you, Jinyoung? Yugyeom and Jaebum?”

 

Jinyoung hesitated, thinking of the scene he had made when he found out Jaebum was going to be staying. He tried to summon those feelings as he finally replied, “…No, I’m happy for Yugyeom”

 

Before Mark could press further or Youngjae could ask what they were talking about, Jaebum himself entered the kitchen, nodding towards the trio and smiling his handsome smile.

 

Jinyoung watched as the already crowded kitchen suddenly become flocked with girls following Jaebum. The boldest moved forward to flirt with Jaebum, her eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips, her words breathy and quiet.

 

Jinyoung knew what she was wondering and wanted to tell her that yes, Jaebum was as good at kissing as he looked.  She squeezed his bicep, giggling and Jinyoung turned away before he saw something he didn’t want to have to tell Yugyeom about.

 

////

Jaebum was laid on the couch with a boy straddling him. Their lips slotted together lazily and Jaebum's hands moved slowly.

 

Jinyoung noted that everything Jaebum did was lazy and slow. Remembered that even the way he kissed was laid-back and relaxed, radiating his usual coolness.

 

Rolling his eyes, he turned away. He shouldn't waste his time on someone who was clearly busy with other people. Several other people apparently because the boy currently on his lap was not Yugyeom, and definitely not the girl he was flirting with in the kitchen.

 

God, Jaebum really knew how to get around. Jinyoung already really regretted ever meeting him. Sure, he was Mark’s roommate, but if Jinyoung knew he was like this, he would have tried a bit harder to avoid him.

 

He wondered if Yugyeom knew the person he was making out with only an hour or two ago had already moved on. And did he feel the same way Jinyoung did right now?

 

One last look.

 

He saw the other boy clearly now and his expression morphed from disinterest to shock, his jaw hanging open as he stared with wide eyes at Youngjae.

 

"Movie nights at Mark's are going to be weird now!" Jackson swooped into Jinyoung's view, a drink in each hand as he settled himself directly in front of Jaebum and Youngjae. “I can't believe Youngjae managed to get some Jaebum too! I guess it’s because he’s so sexy!”

 

"Well, good for Youngjae" Jinyoung gritted out, sending one last glare over Jackson's shoulder before taking his drink.

 

"Get a room you two!"

 

Jinyoung could hear Youngjae's bashful giggle, the same one he hears when he catches the younger singing embarrassing lyrics.

 

"Well, this _is_ my room" Jaebum sounded completely unfazed.

 

A moment of silence passed and then Youngjae let out a delighted laugh. He was cut off halfway through though and Jinyoung could only assume they resumed what was interrupted.

 

Which was fine. Jinyoung was fine. And not jealous at all.

 

///

_“Yugyeom! Have you met Jaebum yet?” Jackson grabbed his youngest friend and pulled him over. “I’m gonna grab a drink, you guys chat!”_

_“So Jaebum, finding anything around campus interesting?” Yugyeom felt just a little bit intimidated by Jaebum’s attractiveness._

_“You?”_

_There was a surge in the crowd behind him and Yugyeom found himself being pushed forward. His normally graceful legs failed to stay balanced and he stumbled forward into Jaebum, hands grabbing his sleeves._

_“Wow, I didn’t think that line would make you literally fall for me”_

_Yugyeom’s mouth fell open and he burst into laughter, hands still clinging to Jaebum’s biceps. His head bowed forward, resting on Jaebum’s shoulder, and his fringe fell over his eyes._

_Once the laughter had subsided, Yugyeom lifted his head slightly and finally remembered he was still attached to Jaebum. He made to move away but Jaebum held onto him._

_Yugyeom probably shouldn’t have looked up._

_Their eyes met and Jaebum’s hand gently brushed the hair out of Yugyeom’s eyes. Then the noise seemed to fade as Yugyeom leaned forward._

_Lips met. Bodies pushed. Knees knocked. Feet stepped._

_Words were swallowed before they were formed and Yugyeom felt his back hit the wall, one of Jaebum’s hands moving past his neck and resting against the mirror hanging up._

_The older boy had caged him in, not that Yugyeom really minded._

_The party seemed miles away. He thought he heard his friends talking in the distance._

_God, Jaebum sure was handsome._

 

///

Jinyoung had never seen Yugyeom acting the way he did the next day, smiling cutely and playing with his hair when Jaebum finally graced the living world with his presence.

 

He had previously been sprawled across the same sofa that he and Youngjae had laid on when they were getting to know each other’s mouths. He even looked good when he slept.

 

Jinyoung had left his younger roommate passed out in their apartment and ventured up a few flights of stairs to get to Mark’s apartment. Yugyeom had arrived a few moments after him, carrying the coffees he had picked up on his way over.

 

Last night Jinyoung had tried to drink away his memories of Jaebum and now consequently he was suffering just as badly as his youngest freshman friend. Did Yugyeom try and drink away memories of Jaebum too? Or was he just regularly hungover? Likely the latter considering the way Yugyeom gazed at Jaebum’s unconscious self.

 

The group of four gathered in the cosy kitchen, gripping their drinks like lifelines as they all spoke in their quiet hangover voices.

 

“I love Bambam, I really do, but so I’m glad he’s still asleep instead of exciting Jackson and Yugyeom” Mark seemed to voice the group’s exact thoughts as they all mumbled in agreement.

 

“Mornin’ everyone”

 

There was only one person whose deep and rumbling morning voice could evoke certain feelings deep inside Jinyoung and he turned to look at Jaebum.

 

His appearance did not disappoint and Jinyoung hated how shallow he was for letting himself drink in just how _good_ Jaebum looked.

 

As well as looking good, Jaebum also looked freaked at seeing Yugyeom and Jinyoung sat at the same table in his new kitchen. Did he really think that Mark had so many friends that two of the three he chose to make out with wouldn’t be in the same circle of friends?

 

Jinyoung isn’t why he decided to save Jaebum from any awkwardness. Maybe he wanted to feel better than the kind of person who makes out with a handsome stranger, maybe he didn’t want Yugyeom to be hurt and confused or maybe he wanted Jaebum to owe him a favour.

 

So Jinyoung feigned disinterest and turned back around, not missing the way Yugyeom’s eyes followed Jaebum. He also didn’t miss Jackson’s twinkling eyes and mouth curving into a smirk.

 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Sleeping Beauty”

 

///

If walking in to find Yugyeom and Jinyoung sat together was bad, walking in on the both of them and Youngjae must have been much worse for Jaebum.

 

“Anyone else from yesterday, Jaebum? Or is the entire club here?” Jinyoung sneered, gaze steely as he watched Jaebum stare at the three friends relaxing on the infamous sofa.

 

Yugyeom didn’t even hear him, too busy scrolling through his phone. And Youngjae missed Jinyoung’s taunting completely, looking up from his book and answering innocently, “Well, Bambam isn’t here”

 

Jaebum looked uneasy but sat down in the living room anyway, and tossed out a casual, “So, what are you guys doing here?”

 

Maybe Jinyoung had underestimated Yugyeom’s listening skills because before Jinyoung could even open his own mouth, Yugyeom replied with the cold, hard truth, “We’re procrastinating assignments and studying”

 

Jinyoung had no problems with his classes, he was an intelligent student with (apparently) a promising future. But, he’d rather laze around on someone’s sofa instead of tackling his endless course workload. Jinyoung began mentally listing the projects due soon, paying no attention to Yugyeom and Jaebum’s conversation.

 

“I just don’t understand what my professor wants me to do?!” Yugyeom was grumbling by the time Jinyoung zoned back in.

 

“I can help you out if you like?”

 

Jinyoung was practically blinded by Yugyeom’s dazzling smile, and even Youngjae glanced up from his book, eyes following the two retreating to Jaebum’s bedroom.

 

“What a nice guy” Youngjae smiled.

 

 

 

///

“Where are Yugyeom and Jaebum?” Mark asked, emerging from his bedroom with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

 

“Yugyeom and Jaebum should-” Jackson appeared behind him, yawning mid-sentence, “-should be here, what are they doing instead?”

 

“Making out” Jinyoung answered as casually as he could.

 

“Studying” Youngjae said at the same time.

 

Mark raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Jackson.

 

“Well they disappeared to Jaebum’s room, saying they were studying,” Jinyoung began to explain, “But I mean, Jaebum probably hasn’t made out with anyone in like two hours, so take a wild guess at what they’re really doing”

 

Jinyoung hoped Jackson’s laughter meant he sounded sassy instead of bitter. Because he totally wasn’t bitter.

 

“Each other?” Youngjae guessed.

 

Mark sighed, glancing at the closed bedroom door and then back to the others. “If we need them we’ll knock just in case”

 

///

“He looks a little too handsome to be a college student”

 

He heard the comment whispered just a little too loud to go unnoticed. That should have been the first indication that Jaebum had entered the coffeeshop. Sadly, Jinyoung didn’t notice him until it was too late to flee.

 

“Hello,” His voice greeted, and he stepped forward to the spot beside him, “Fancy seeing you here”

 

“Well Jaebum, I do like coffee” Jinyoung’s eyes darted across the menu, scanning the words but not really taking them in, “and this is the closest coffeeshop to our apartments. Just like me, Yugyeom and Youngjae being friends, it’s not that wild of a concept”

 

Jinyoung didn’t wait for his reaction, instead, stepping forward to place his order. He heard him chuckle, but by the time he turned around to wait by the other counter, Jaebum was busy rummaging in his pockets.

 

“Hello, what can I get for you today?”

 

Jinyoung watched as Jaebum stepped forward to the counter, a familiar smirk on his face.

 

“Hmmm…” Jaebum pretended to think, letting his eyes wander over the waitress before giving her his best smile, “Your number?”

 

The waitress giggled, hands coming up to cover her blushing cheeks and Jinyoung pretended to gag. Jaebum shot him a glare when she wasn’t looking, and Jinyoung responded with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Sir, your order is-”

 

Jinyoung grabbed his coffee and left, heart thumping, slightly more awake and strangely in a better mood, all due to a certain Im Jaebum.

 

///

“I’m gonna go wake Jackson, he didn’t get much sleep last night,” Mark grin turned into a grimace, “Jaebum and Yugyeom were being very… vocal”

 

“I did not need to know that, Mark” Jinyoung groaned into his cup of coffee, glaring at Mark who was already halfway out the door.

 

Barely half a minute later Jaebum entered, hand running through his hair as he yawned sleepily. Upon spotting Jinyoung leaning against the kitchen counter he did a double take, eyes widening comically.

 

“So, do you guys just live here during the day and go back to your apartments to sleep?” Jaebum smirked, opening the fridge and sticking his head in it.

 

“Some of us do, can’t say the same for Yugyeom though” Jinyoung gave him a pointed look, “Mark heard he was here last night. Literally”

 

Jaebum snorted, somehow attractively, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but add, “Who’s next on your to-do list?”

 

“My what?” Jaebum peered over his shoulder, eyes big and feigning innocence.

 

“Well I thought you just enjoyed flirting and making out with many, many, _many_ people, but evidently it has escalated”

 

“It hasn’t been that many!” Jaebum protested

 

“Me, Yugyeom” Jinyoung began but Jaebum cut in.

 

“You came onto me!”

 

"Alright, well how 'bout Youngjae?"

 

"Youngjae?" Jaebum raises his eyebrows, and Jinyoung fought the urge to roll his eyes. Did he really make out with so many people that he couldn't keep track?

 

"Yes, Youngjae!" Jinyoung said in annoyance, "My roommate who’s apparently always here!"

 

There's a moment of silence before Jaebum let out, "Oh my god! Yes!"

 

His eyes widened, and he took a moment before continuing, "He asked me to though, so that doesn't really count"

 

"He what?"

 

"Something about an ex hanging around and he didn't want to look pathetic," Jaebum shrugged his shoulders easily, "His pout is hard to resist"

 

"You practically hooked up mid-party on the couch in your living room because... he asked you to?"

 

"Consent is important"

 

This time Jinyoung didn't resist rolling his eyes. "Alright, what about the barista girl in the coffeeshop? She turned about 50 shades of red you were flirting so much!"

 

"Oh, I remember that." Jaebum laughed awkwardly, "I wanted a free coffee so I could give my change to the animal shelter charity box"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I only had enough money for one coffee, so I kind of hoped if I flirted enough she'd give me it for free. And then I could put that money in the box by the cash register" Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck, smiling bashfully as he added, "I really like animals"

 

Everything Jinyoung thought he knew about Jaebum was slipping away. In a matter of minutes, he had just exposed himself for the big softy he really was.

 

Jinyoung didn't quite know what to say. He sipped on his coffee and Jaebum grinned victoriously.

 

“I guess you’re not that bad” He finally relented, sighing softly.  

 

“And you’re not that easy” His arms laden with food, Jaebum exited the kitchen with a grin and a wink.

 

///

Jinyoung didn’t mean to spend his Saturday night cockblocking Mark and Jackson. He certainly didn’t want to. If he had a choice he would be snuggled in his own bed, not camped out on the sofa in his friend’s living room.

 

But, Youngjae had agreed to look after his friend’s pet snake for the night and Jinyoung was not in the mood to get eaten.

 

The front door opened and Jinyoung sat up, glaring down the dark passageway. Of course, Jaebum emerged, looking heavenly in the dim moonlight streaming in from outside. Jinyoung had presumed he would be spending the night at Yugyeom’s, and was mildly peeved his falling asleep routine had been interrupted.

 

“Oh, hey!” Jaebum didn’t look as surprised as Jinyoung had expected him to be, “Sorry if I woke you, I meant to be back home earlier”

 

“You got in so late, it’s Sunday morning” Jinyoung frowned at the clock at the wall, and then back at the apologetic-looking boy stood in the doorway. He noticed the dark circles under Jaebum’s eyes and his frown deepened.

 

He recalled Jaebum’s odd sleeping schedule and decided tonight was the night he would fix it. At least he could then claim his trip had been a little productive. Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking, but he felt a little protective of the older boy. _Who was even looking after him?_

 

“Go get ready for bed. I’ll warm some milk to help you fall asleep”

 

“Uh, th-th-thanks” Jaebum stuttered out, clearly caught off-guard. Jinyoung calmly ignored him, getting up off the sofa and shuffling into the kitchen, his blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

 

They reunited a few minutes later, with Jaebum rocking much more comfortable clothes and Jinyoung holding two mugs. They both sat on the sofa and Jinyoung handed him one.

 

Jaebum thanked him, immediately taking a tentative sip. His face broke into a warm smile and he took a bigger swig. Jinyoung followed suit.

 

“You got a little…” Jaebum laughed softly, pointing to Jinyoung’s face. His eyes had a kind look in them as he focused on Jinyoung’s lips.

 

Jinyoung reached up and wiped at his lips, “All gone?”

 

Jaebum blinked, “Um, not quite…” He hesitated, smiling shyly, “Let me just-”

 

He reached his hand up, using his thumb to trail across Jinyoung’s upper lip.

 

They made the mistake of connecting eyes.

 

That early Sunday morning, Jaebum’s lips were soft and warm. They reminded Jinyoung of coming home on a winter’s night to a warm and welcoming bed. The kiss was lazy and calm, nothing like their first, more heated one.

 

The only thing Jinyoung could focus on was Jaebum, all his other thoughts blurred until they didn’t matter.

 

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum murmured against his lips.

 

Jinyoung realised he had never heard Jaebum speak his name, and he trembled involuntarily. Jaebum’s hands moved up to his shoulders, pushing him back against the sofa. The older boy hovered above him for a moment, eyes still as bright as the first day Jinyoung met him.

 

“Never let them take the light from your eyes” Jinyoung thought, gazing back at him.

 

///

Jinyoung woke up in Jackson’s old room, his face half-nestled in someone’s chest. Jaebum’s chest of course. He felt like he was waking up with a hangover -his thoughts blurred, the light blinding his eyes- and he did not appreciate it.

 

Jaebum looked different when he was sleeping, softer and prettier somehow. Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day with this Jaebum. He hadn’t failed to miss the way Jaebum was sometimes stoic, his words often sharp when he didn’t mean to be.

 

He groaned quietly, burying himself deeper into Jaebum’s arms and falling back to sleep almost immediately. He missed the way Jaebum sighed softly and wrapped his arms tighter around Jinyoung’s waist.

 

Jaebum wished he had shut the curtains before they had moved to his bedroom, but really, he had been way too distracted by Jinyoung.

 

///

In a matter of hours, Jinyoung’s opinion of Jaebum changed completely. He didn’t know whether that was a good thing or not, but he did know he saw a different person when he looked at Jaebum now. He saw the boy he had kissed the second time.

 

He was beyond embarrassed it had happened of course, even though he knew Yugyeom’s crush was superficial, had even heard the younger boy admit it. Yugyeom was a little infatuated, but Jinyoung was certain his feelings towards Jaebum were different.

 

The thing about Jaebum was he was the kind of person that demands to be looked at, simply by existing. Jinyoung couldn’t quite put his finger on what made him so extraordinary. He was just so tempting. So fascinating. So unattainable.

 

And suddenly every time Jaebum spoke sincerely to him, or _really_ looked at him, it was nice, like Jinyoung was worth talking to.

 

So, Jinyoung may have found himself at Mark’s apartment a lot, talking to Jaebum and having genuine conversations with him.

 

And, his friends may have started noticing.

 

“Okay, ‘Just friends’ don’t look at each other like that,” Mark said to his boyfriend as they observed the couple from the kitchen, “I don’t care what either of them say”

 

“Right?” Jackson exclaimed, “Jinyoung went from hating Jaebum to - dare I say - enjoying his company?!”

 

“Oh, he’s enjoying more than his company” Mark snorted.

 

“God, we need to sort out Yugyeom then” Jackson said once he finished snickering. He tore his eyes away from the pair in the living room and faced Mark, deciding, “I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Plus, we’ll throw another party soon, with plenty more people. Somehow I don’t think Yugyeom will be too crushed”

 

 

///

Jinyoung didn’t know how he got roped into it, but sat on his living room floor, with Jaebum on his left and Mark on his right, he was playing a drinking game with his friends.

 

“Never have I ever…” Bambam grinned evilly, a devilish glint in his eyes that made Jinyoung’s heart sink a little, “Kissed Im Jaebum”

 

Jaebum groaned, head dropping into his hands as he refused to look at any of his six friends. “I’m never taking you out for a meal again, Bambam.”

 

“Oh, sure you will!” Bambam responded cheerfully before turning to look at everyone expectantly. “Drink up whoever kissed Im Jaebum”

 

Jinyoung slowly picked up his drink, his eyes fluttering shut as he took a long sip. When he opened them again he almost spit the alcohol out when he saw Mark and Jackson guiltily taking drinks.

 

“Both of you?!” Jinyoung finally gasped out, eyes flickering between Mark, Jackson and Jaebum, who upon hearing Jinyoung’s exclamation had looked up.

There was a bitter taste in Jinyoung’s mouth and he couldn’t help but rethink everything he was doing. It seemed that every time he got close to Jaebum, something pushed him away again.

 

“It wasn’t serious! I did it for a dare ages ago!” Jackson protested immediately, eyes wide with earnest.

 

“And we were just kids!” Mark explained, glancing at Jaebum, “He was the first boy I ever kissed, but it wasn’t romantic or anything.”

 

Although there was still a worrying feeling deep inside, Jinyoung breathed a small sigh of relief. Bambam and Youngjae were still chortling and even Yugyeom was grinning.

 

“Looks like I dodged a bullet there,” The youngest teased, “Good luck to you, Jinyoung”

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum both looked at him in confusion. Jinyoung didn’t know Jaebum had spoken to him, and by the looks of it, Jaebum didn’t either.

 

“I spoke to Yugyeom,” Mark whispered to Jaebum and Jinyoung, “This is your chance.”

 

“Hey you three!” Jackson addressed the youngest trio, standing up, “Let’s move this back to Mark’s.”

 

///

Jaebum cleared his throat, eyes moving from the drink in his hand to Jinyoung. He took a moment to consider his words before speaking finally.

 

“I like you, Jinyoung. I think I like you a lot. I don’t think I’ve ever liked anyone this much.” Jaebum looked beautifully vulnerable, eyes a little glossy from the drinks. It appeared that “Never Have I Ever” was not a suitable game for Jaebum – someone who had seemingly done everything.

 

“I can tell,” Jinyoung chuckled softly, “You’re not really very good at this whole dating-one-person thing, are you?”

 

Jaebum smiled, his heartbreaking smile that Jinyoung suddenly wondered was maybe saved for him, “I want to be”

 

Jinyoung smiled back at him, “I can help”

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the end kinda quick, so it might seem rushed  
> DID YOU LIKE IT  
> DID YOU  
> I HOPE SO


End file.
